Going Godtier
by Taim
Summary: Not really based on the series themselves, but on their respective fandoms. Look up Fandomstuck if you don't know what I'm talking about. HSTalia. T for being HS and Hetalia.
1. Happy Ending! :D

**I wrote a thingie! So, I found Fandomstuck! My new favorite side thingie. This one-and-half-shot is based on the fandoms of Homestuck and Hetalia. I'm new to the later, but found that I really love the series even only nine episodes into it. Fandomstuck actually ships Homestuck Hetalia. I agree with it! Meh, I wrote a ramble. To the story!**

**Idea credit goes to "/watch?v=LJziz7d_PzY" following the ,com of Youtube. I love this, even though it broke my heart. Watching this first will help understand what's going on. I wrote two separate endings to it. The first is the happy ending, so that I can crush your spirit with the other one. :D Enjoy.**

The metal bit deep into Homestuck's body, bright red blood pooling under him as his heart slowly stopped beating. Tears rolled down Hetalia's face, not understanding but trusting his friend that it would be okay. However, that was getting harder and harder to cling to as Homestuck just lay there, dead by his moirail's hand.

Hetalia sank to his knees, clinging to the sword hilt to keep himself from collapsing completely. He closed his eyes, finally giving up all hope that it was going to be okay. He had just killed his best friend. The tears kept coming and he let himself fall into the sorrow welling up inside himself.

Eventually the blood stopped flowing, nothing left to push the remainder through dead veins. Slowly, ever so slowly, a green glow began to surround the dead fandom. As the glow grew stronger, Homestuck began to lift from the stone bed. Hetalia was oblivious until he was bumped by his rising friend. He blinked away the tears, watching in shock and amazement. The sword came loose and fell from his lips fingers. Wide-eyed and scarce daring to breathe, he kept his eyes on Homestuck as the glow grew ever stronger.

Behind the green, a transformation swept over the other. Green wings sprouted from his back, fluttering slightly in the power of ascension. A black hoody replaced his normal tee, a white spiraling symbol replacing the familiar green house.

Seconds passed, each feeling like an eternity in itself. Finally, _finally_, Homestuck opened his eyes as he slowly returned to the ground. Hetalia rushed forward to catch him, the glow fading as they touched. Homestuck blinked rapidly as his friend nearly tackled him with a hug. He held tight as Hetalia sobbed into his shoulder, shoosh-papping the other in caring worry.

Listening to his moirail start to regain control, Homestuck smiled and whispered softly, "I told you Hetalia. Good fandoms don't die. They just... Go godtier."

**Following the recently commenced gigapause, I needed something to vent on. This shall be the start of said vent. If anyone wants to see what happens when I get Hiatus fever, check out my Halloween Heinoustuck shots. Not for the faint of heart. You have been warned...**

**Anyways, review if you liked it and continue to the next chapter if you don't need your heart today.**


	2. Sad Ending! D:

**And now, the sad ending! Yay! *cheering in background***

**It's not really that sad, but why not call it that. And, just a tip, it helps to remember that the characters are supposed to be the actual fandoms. So Homestuck dying and going godtier, yeah that's the entire fandom dying out, then coming back stronger. Keep that in mind for this next chapter...**

Hetalia brought the sword down quickly, afraid he'd lose his nerve otherwise. He watched with tears in his eyes as the candy red blood Homestuck went on about all the time spread around him. He didn't understand what his friend meant when he mentioned godtiers or what they had to do with this stone bed, but he was hoping Homestuck knew what he was doing.

Time passed slowly and Hetalia kept waiting for something to happen, anything. If took an hour for it to finally sink in. Homestuck was wrong about the quest bed. Having never really seen Derse or Prospit, he didn't have a dreamself to become. Homestuck was dead...

He wasn't coming back.

**Super short, yes. Not very sad, I know. Do not care, no I don't. Anyways... eh. Writer's block has gotten to me. But I have decided to do one more chapter of this thing. It's not related to the video, but to a HSTalia picture. Then I shall let this thing lie and vanish into the catacombs of Fanfiction archives, ****_never to be seen again_****...**


End file.
